


Bites and Hickeys

by nyanbacon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Almost sex but not quite, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anorexia, Blood Drinking, But in a sexy way, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Foreplay, Gay, Kind of smut, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanbacon/pseuds/nyanbacon
Summary: Kyouya's hungry, and despite Tamaki's constant refusal to eat, he won't let Kyouya miss a meal.





	Bites and Hickeys

Kyouya was disgruntled and hungry when he got home, and even crawling into bed alongside Tamaki couldn’t ease the burning annoyance in his chest. Tamaki shifted onto his back to look at Kyouya blearily, having been half asleep. Even in his half awake daze, he was still somehow able to tell Kyouya was unhappy. “Did it not go well?” He asked softly, referring to his hunt, as he turned to press up against Kyouya’s flat chest. 

Kyouya hummed distastefully as he wrapped his arms around Tamaki’s thin waist. “Don’t worry about it,” he said, grumpy and not wanting Tamaki to push himself like he always tried to do on nights hunts went sour.

Tamaki gave him a look Kyouya knew well-- that tired worried kind of look whenever Tamaki brushed off his own concern over the bouts of self starvation. Kyouya averted his gaze, instead focusing on the neckline hem of Tamaki’s shirt. He traced along it with his painted nails, feeling his stomach clench up. It was angry at him, angry that he wasn’t taking advantage of the weak, vulnerable human in front of him. It took all of Kyouya’s willpower to not sink his fangs into Tamaki’s exposed neck. He couldn’t do that to Tamaki. Not after they’d come this far. 

He lifted his head as Tamaki reached up and ran his hand along Kyouya’s jawline softly. The touch sent sparks along Kyouya’s nerves, and he shuddered softly against Tamaki; a shiver that ran all the way down his spine and made his extremities tingle. He felt the pads of Tamaki’s fingers move up to his lips, and he pushed them apart gently. Kyouya peered at him past his glasses as he felt Tamaki press his thumb gently against Kyouya’s left fang, brushing along it softly with his pale pink skin. Hunger made Kyouya’s throat feel dry, and he considered pulling away, resisting the urge to bite down on his thumb.

He didn’t get the chance to do that, though. Tamaki rotated his thumb and pressed the pad against the sharp end of Kyouya’s fang, pricking it enough to let a bead of blood well on the end. 

Kyouya’s senses were flooded with the smell of blood, and the room went dim as his pupils slitted. The hunger in his stomach became ravenous, and he wrapped his lips around the end of Tamaki’s finger, lapping at the blood that flowed easily out of the small prick in the skin. Drinking a little made his stomach crave more, more than just a thumb could offer, and he couldn’t hold back a whine as the soft prick started to close up.

Tamaki pulled his thumb away, and like a dog (Kyouya felt just as dirty and degraded) Kyouya followed it with his lips. The smell of blood was still lingering in his senses, even as the source disappeared. Kyouya was vaguely aware of Tamaki running his hand up along Kyouya’s back, wrinkling his shirt and exposing the small of his back to the warm air of the bedroom. He pushed on the back of Kyouya’s head softly, and suddenly Kyouya could feel Tamaki’s pulse against his lips. 

His mind reeled, resisting all of Kyouya’s natural urges, but his stomach urged him forward, and caught in a moment of indecision, he pressed his fangs into Tamaki’s neck just enough to draw blood, but not enough to allow an anticoagulant to infect Tamaki’s blood.

Again, the smell of blood washed over his senses, fresh and new and no longer fading, and he wrapped his lips around the skin, licking at the blood that was there. It wasn’t enough to just lap at what was coming on it’s own though. Despite his better judgement, despite the urge to protect Tamaki that had developed over the years, his deeper instincts pushed him forward, made him suck almost needily at the skin to pull more blood from his willing victim. 

He felt it before he heard it, the soft moan that left Tamaki’s lips as he sucked at his skin, and something else stirred in him, hot and tingly. He moved to hold Tamaki’s hips in his hands, digging his fingertips softly into them. The breath that came out of his nose was hot, and he pulled away to blow a puff of air over Tamaki’s pink skin. The blonde let out a soft sigh, the kind of sigh that came whenever he was content under Kyouya’s touch, and Kyouya licked along the pinpricks his fangs had left in Tamaki’s blood slowly. He still craved more. 

He moved his lips over Tamaki’s skin, exploring. His collarbone jutted out from his chest, disappearing under the loose folds of his shirt. He kissed along it, knowing that biting it wouldn’t give him the blood he needed. He moved up along the other side of Tamaki’s neck, listening for when Tamaki’s breath hitched. It happened right when his lips could feel the warm flood of blood running under Tamaki’s skin, and hunger made him prick the skin, deeper this time, but still not enough to inject anything. 

He ran his tongue over the skin again, slowly, agonizingly slowly to both of them, and Tamaki let out a short breath. He clutched the hair at the nape of Kyouya’s neck, his hand not having moved from when he first pressed Kyouya’s lips to his neck. The other one snaked up under Kyouya’s shirt, along the skin at the small of his back. His nails scraped lightly over the skin every time Kyouya lapped at his neck. 

Kyouya moved his hands from Tamaki’s hips, slipping them under the loose folds of his shirt and along his sides. Concern welled in his stomach next to his hunger as he felt his sides dip in before expanding again to where it wrapped tightly around his ribcage. Every slow, drawn out breath made the tight skin pull tighter, and Kyouya placed his hands just under Tamaki’s ribs. He felt Tamaki’s diaphragm nearly flutter under his touch, but he kept his cool hands there, rubbing the warm skin softly with the pads of his thumbs. He would say, later, that if asked, he held his hands there to tell if Tamaki’s breath got short, so he knew he needed to stop drinking. He knew, though, that that wasn’t the only reason. 

He wrapped his lips around Tamaki’s skin again, feeling blood smear itself against the inside of his mouth. He started to suck again, pulling more and more from Tamaki’s skin. It wasn’t a lot, not really, but to his hungry stomach it felt like a flood, and he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. Not when Tamaki was moaning right into his ear, soft and breathy. It made his diaphragm move frantically whenever he gasped for air, and the hot, tingly feeling stirred again in Kyouya’s stomach. He pulled his lips away and ran his tongue from just next to Tamaki’s shoulder, all the way up over the pricks and to right below his ear. Tamaki let out a hot breath that almost sounded like a whine, and Kyouya smiled against his skin, fangs scraping over it. 

He bit down again, just a few centimeters away, so he could suck another bruise into Tamaki’s skin. Tamaki leaned his head back and to the side, exposing more of the pale skin to Kyouya’s touch.

Kyouya drank his fill, or at least enough to satisfy his hunger for a few days. He left bruises all along Tamaki’s neck, and relished in the way Tamaki’s chest rose and fell between each soft moan. He buried his nose in against Tamaki’s throat when he was done, letting out a satisfied noise. It radiated from the bottom of his throat, somewhere between a purr-like growl, and a moan. Tamaki lowered his head and let his chin rest on top of Kyouya’s, brushing his fingers through Kyouya’s hair gently. 

“I love you, Kyouya.”

The phrase could’ve been left unsaid, from both of them, and they would’ve known. There was no way they could go through that-- Kyouya exerting so much self control while Tamaki let himself be vulnerable for the vampire-- and not have it known. 

And yet, Kyouya still relished in the statement. It made his heart flutter in a way nothing else could, and few things had before. He pressed further against Tamaki’s warmth, shuddering softly at how hot he felt. 

“I love you too, Tamaki,” he said softly, breathing it against Tamaki’s throat, and feeling the way goosebumps ran along Tamaki’s hickey stained skin. 


End file.
